Daniel Brito (Earth-616)
; formerly Crime Master, | Relatives = Ginger Loyola (ex-wife), Rudolph "Rudy" Loyola (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 155 lbs (70 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Early life Daniel Brito (aka Fancy Dan) was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. He was a small child so learned to stick up for him by learning various martial arts such as judo and karate and other fighting techniques. Fancy Dan worked with Montana (Jackson Brice) and Ox (Raymond Bloch), and these three thugs teamed up to form a mercenary team called the Enforcers. As his work with the Enforcers became more important than supporting his family, Ginger Brito filed for divorce and moved to Atlantic City with her son, Rudy, where she would remarry. Early career The Enforcers soon became the first henchmen of the crime kingpin Big Man, being defeated by Spider-Man . Later, they teamed up with the Green Goblin and Sandman. They also clashed with other superheroes, including the Human Torch and Daredevil. Fancy Dan and the Enforcers were then hired by the Lightmaster (Dr. Edward Lansky), whose plans were stopped by Spider-Man as well. They then took up work with the so called Tech-Master, as he was after revenge against Harry S. Osgood, but this time they did not meet Spider-Man, they ended up battling the mutant musician Dazzler. Fancy Dan and the Enforcers even went up against the powerhouse known as the She-Hulk. Post-Civil War Fancy Dan alongside Ox and Montana came back together to work for Mister Fear, which pitted them directly against Daredevil. After Mister Fear's arrest, the Enforcers were taken in by the Hood's organization. Brand New Day After many years of crime and even more of defeat, Fancy Dan and the Enforcers were next seen as patrons at the Bar with No Name. The gang placed bets with John Ladue nicknamed "The Bookie" as they watched Spider-Man on TV battle a up and coming new villain called the "Basher". Spider-Man eventually showed up to stop Basher, but Fancy Dan was suspicious of the fight. As he said "Spider-Man's butt is too big", they all laughed, but Fancy Dan’s theory was proven right as the true Spider-Man turned up soon after. Due to the fact they were being conned, they decided to attack the Bookie and forced him to return their money. The Bookie's father tried to contact Spider-Man out of fear to help rescue his son. The group was defeated once again and the Bookie was rescued. | Powers = | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Daniel Brito is well-versed in Martial Arts and hand-to-hand combat. His main choices of martial art disciplines are Judo and Karate. Expert Marksman: Daniel Brito is an exceptional marksman. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. | Strength = Daniel Brito possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mobsters Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Thrown Weapons